


Falling apart

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dean, Butt Sex, Dean is a Tease, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, I'm just great with tags aren't I, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, and other funny stuff, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seemed to love talking about demon blood, how it ruined everything, and so on. I got used to it. <br/>But now, he's not angry. He's not mad. Not even making fun of me. <br/>He's teasing me. <br/>His demon eyes are on me, all over me, and he's teasing me. "Wanna taste it, Sammy? I know you want it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is weird. I've wanted to write this for a long time really but .. you know, I was telling myself that someone had already written such thing. But even if someone did, this is my version and I'm kinda proud of it :D   
> any kind of feedback is more than appreciated ♥

Dean blinks and his eyes turn black. 

"What are you going to do Sammy? You can't exorcise me. You won't kill me. There's nothing you can do."

I shake my head. "Bullshit. I can cure you. Like I almost did with Crowley."

"It can kill me." He says and licks his lips. I stare at him as the tip of his tongue disappears in his mouth again. "Wanna risk it? Will you kill your precious big brother?" 

The tone of his voice is unbearable, so weird, so  _not Dean._

"I will get my brother back. You're not my brother." Of course I know this  _is_ him, I just don't want to think about it. That this - this could be the man I love. And that used to love me back. Maybe even more.

"C'mon Sammy. Stop worrying so much. I like this." He looks down at his body and then back at me. "I like the disease."

I turn around and pick up a new, clean needle. 

"Oh come on Sam. We can both enjoy this." He sounds so  _desperate. Needy._ I look over my shoulder and blink. 

"What?" 

He licks his lower lip and half smiles, then bites down on his lower lip, hard enough to bleed. He licks it off and closes his eyes, moaning. I can feel my cock twitch just from the sound. I love the sounds he used to make. 

"Want some as well?" He says and bites his lip again, few bloody red drops appearing on his pink lip. "It tastes great. Just how you like it." He lowers his voice, is almost growling now and I feel myself harden in my jeans.

Dean seemed to love talking about demon blood, how it ruined everything, and so on. I got used to it.   
  
But now, he's not angry. He's not mad. Not even making fun of me.   
He's teasing me.   
  
His demon eyes are on me, all over me, and he's teasing me. "Wanna taste it, Sammy? I know you want it."

I shake my head once again. "You can't be serious. My Dean would never do such thing. He would not even suggest something like that."

"You don't get it Sammy." He whispers and the way he said my name, the childhood nickname, made my heart beat faster. " _I am your Dean._ It's still me. I still want you. I just want to give you more."

I take few steps closer to him and he bites his lip again to make it bleed more. Then he lifts his head and I lean in, capturing his lips in a kiss. I couldn't take it anymore. The old want and need for demon blood was kicking in again and I'm weak so weak.

I couldn't resist. Didn't want to. It's Dean, after all. My Dean. And he's offering two things that I want the most: Himself and his demon blood.

The taste of his blood is mesmerizing. It's bittersweet and tastes like whiskey and Dean. I need  more. 

Dean whimpers happily when I bite and suck on his lower lip and I undo the the cuffs around his wrists. I unlock them and he immediately wraps his arms around my neck. I slide my hands under his butt and pick him up, he hooks his ankles behind my back and breaks the kiss.

I frown but he laughs, breathy and low and beautiful, then tilts his head back and exposes his throat. The need kicks in again and I attack his porcelain skin, biting down, hard enough to break the skin and suck his blood.

I feel the power of my brother's blood in my own veins and I squeeze his butt. He bucks his hips and our hard-on's brush against each other.

"Give it to me Sammy. Please." he whines and grinds against me again and god, I couldn't take it any longer. I shove him against the wall and undo the belt on his trousers. As soon as that's done, I shove his pants down and he kicks them off. He quickly takes his shirt and t-shirt off and I strip as well.

"God Sammy, I never knew that letting someone drink your blood can be that hot." he smirks and I shut him up with a forceful kiss. He moans and I can feel his hand sliding inbetween our bodies to touch his cock.

"No way, Dean." I growl, grabbing both of his wrists and holding them above his head. "You're gonna come on my dick, untouched."

Dean moans and I smirk. "That's right baby. Moan for me." 

He lets out long loud whine and I turn him around, his wrists still pinned above his head. "Do I need to prep you?"

He laughs and then moans, when I bite his shoulder blade. "No.. no, no need to waste time on it. Just.. ugh fuck me Sammy,  _please."_

And I bite him harder, holding his wrists in one hand, using my other hand to hold my cock as I nudge his entrance with my dick. He pushes his hips backwards at the same time I push forward and I slide into him in a single thrust. My moans are muffled as I suck on Dean's shoulder now, drinking his blood, feeling the power it's giving me. And I wanted to be gentle and go nice and slow at first, I really did, but all that power and blood and  _Dean_ are driving me crazy and soon enough I'm pounding into him, listening to his moans and whines. 

"Yes Sammy, ugh please." And it still leaves me breathless that Dean begs me. Because he's a mean demon... not when it comes to sex apparently. He's still the same, little whiny whore that wants his little brother's cock and isn't afraid to beg for it.

I shift my hips and thrust in again, hitting his prostate, teeth still deep in his skin and Dean moans and clenches around me. I pull back, looking at his shoulder. The bite marks diseappear almost instantly. I lick my lips and teeth and pull out. "Turn around." I say, voice low. 

He does as he's told and I pick him up and enters him again. He hooks his ankles behind my back again and moves upwards and down again. 

"Sammy... I.."

"Come for me Dean, please."  I can feel my own orgasm bubbling up in my stomach and soon, I'm coming deep inside my brother. He moans and arches his back, milky white ropes of his cum landing on both mine and his stomach.

I put him down and he laughs contently. "Uhm... didn't know I'd like it this much." 

I smile and kiss him softly. 

"Okay okay, Romeo. enough." he laughs again and pushes me away. "Let me just.." he sits down on the floor, butt naked, and closes his eyes. I quickly grab my blood that I'd prepared before we ... did things, and bury the needle in his forearm. His eyes shot open and he looks so betrayed and sad that I feel kind of bad for doing this.

His eyes go black again and he opens his mouth and let out a loud scream. Then his head falls down between his shoulders. Few moments later he sits up and looks at me, his eyes beautifully green again. I scratch him with a knife and he hisses but the wound doesn't heal. He's bleeding, human blood.

"Thanks." he whispers and tries to get up. 

I want to help him but he pushes me away. "It's fine. I got this." he smiles, grabs his clothes and walk away, leaving me there alone and wondering if I did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think about turning this into Podfic. If anyone wants me to do that, or want to do it themselves, let me know ^^


End file.
